


fake courage tastes sweet on your lips

by harumin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attraction at first sight, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Party, Pre-Slash, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, jisung is angry at a bucket, kind of, they don't start dating in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumin/pseuds/harumin
Summary: Jisung didn't even want to go to this party but one thing lead to another and now he's in a supply closet with a hot guy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	fake courage tastes sweet on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> rated m for alcohol consumption, making out and usage of the word 'fuck' thrice.

“Okay, fine, but you owe me one,” Jisung says before he can think about it more or before Changbin can continue to bother him like he’s done for the past ten minutes.

Changbin lets out a laugh at his reply. “Yeah, of course. You’re the best!” He tries to pat Jisung’s cheek but fails, it turns into a light slap in his hurry to leave the room to get ready. Jisung almost storms after him but finds it isn’t worth mustering up the energy, so he resorts to shout after his roommate instead.

“I agree to go to a stupid party because you don’t wanna go alone and this is the thanks I get?” The faint _love you too_ he gets in return makes him sigh.

“Besides,” Changbin sounds louder this time and Jisung lifts his head from the bed to find him stand by the door, “you better dress up a bit as well, you don’t look too hot.” His mischievous grin is kind of pissing Jisung off. They’ve known each other for too long, he decides when the pillow he throws at Changbin doesn’t hit him in the slightest even when it lands on the wall behind where his head had been a second ago. Changbin appears again a moment later and wordlessly throws a piece of clothing at Jisung who almost immediately identifies it as the pants that originally belong to Changbin but are basically Jisung’s with how often he wears them. In his defense, the black jean fabric clings to his legs in all the right ways and also make his butt look great, so he didn’t even feel guilty the few times he borrowed them from Changbin without the older knowing. 

“Thank you,” Jisung shouts as he stands up to get dressed, though he doubts Changbin hears it over the shower running. He sighs again, this is probably going to be a long night.

An hour and a half later, they’re standing in the entrance of an apartment that Jisung doesn’t know the owner of, the party already in full swing around them.

“I thought you said we were on time,” Jisung hisses in Changbin’s ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the music emitting from big speakers in the living room.

“No,” Changbin pauses and smiles, distracted by someone waving at him from across the room before he turns to Jisung to continue, “I said we were arriving at a party appropriate time. Now let’s get some drinks.”

Jisung rolls his eyes as he’s dragged to the kitchen, because that’s Changbin speak for _we’re more than fashionably late and I know it’s my fault, but I’ll never admit that out loud_. And it really was Changbin’s fault because he couldn’t decide on a shirt to wear and, after trying on about twenty different ones, declared that he would just go without one. Jisung could convince him to finally pick one by saying that even though whoever Changbin was trying to impress would maybe appreciate that, Jisung would under no circumstances go to that party. Changbin ended up wearing the very first shirt he had tried on.

On their way to the kitchen, Jisung sees a few familiar faces and he sighs in relief. At least he would have someone to talk to when Changbin would inevitably ditch him in about five minutes, give or take a few.

It’s always like this, them arriving at a party, spending the first ten minutes together getting a drink or two, then Jisung would end up being left alone the rest of the night until Changbin found him some time later and dragged them both back home. Considering Changbin is always the one to ask Jisung to come along, it’s funny how little time they actually spend together at whatever party they’re at. Jisung isn’t one to complain though, it mostly ends up being a fun night, some nights he can’t even remember so he thinks those surely must’ve been fun too.

Lost in thoughts about previous adventures, he doesn’t even realize they arrived at their destination until Changbin shoves a red solo cup of something Jisung can’t recognize in his hands. “Bottoms up, bitch.”

“Rude,” Jisung retorts but complies anyway, not even trying to argue with Changbin. Emptying their first drink together became tradition at some point.

Honestly, he expects the worst, so Jisung’s pleasantly surprised to find out whatever Changbin mixed for him tastes really fucking great. Judging by the smug look on his face, Changbin knows and doesn’t say anything as he makes another one for Jisung, who almost completely downs the second one as well.

He asks for another refill shortly after. That might’ve been a mistake on his part because although Jisung can’t taste the alcohol, he can definitely feel the faint familiar buzz of it already.

This time he watches Changbin closely though, because with the older soon to be gone, Jisung might as well have another drink (or two, now that he knows how to make them) to keep him company.

And sure enough, as soon as he’s done, Changbin disappears with a small wave and a _see you later_. Jisung pours himself another drink before he exits the kitchen.

He doesn’t quite know what to do now, so he decides to follow the first person that walks past him. Delighted to find out they aren’t headed to the bathroom (as he’d been dreading) but instead to where some people had settled in a circle at the back of the living room. Jisung sits down quietly as to not get called out, because he doesn’t really know anyone and didn’t exactly get invited to join.

When he looks to his left, Jisung’s surprised to find out there is someone he recognizes as Hyunjin from his music theory class. Hyunjin turns and they make eye contact, a look of recognition passing over as his face as well, but before either of them can say anything, some other guy two seats to Hyunjin’s left speaks up.

“Okay, you all know the rules?”, he asks and Jisung nods along with everyone else, because he likes to pretend to know what’s going on even when he really doesn’t. “Great, I’ll start then.”

The guy proceeds to look for a target and, after having found one, asks one girl something that has Jisung fidgeting in his seat out of discomfort.

Of all the things he could have done, he’s signed himself up for a fucking game of truth or dare.

Jisung gets over his initial shock pretty quickly, it’s not like he has anything better to do. So he listens closely as a few rounds go by, with different people admitting to or doing the most ridiculous things.

“I pick Jisung. Truth or dare?”

Okay, Jisung did not expect that and chokes on his newly filled drink.

As the game progressed with him not getting picked, Jisung decided to go to the kitchen to get another drink. Now that he’s back, he barely had time to sit down before Hyunjin addressed him.

“Uh, dare?”

For whatever reason he thinks it’s the safer choice when he couldn’t have been more wrong. Because Hyunjin suddenly looks at him with the evilest grin Jisung has ever seen on his face. “Drink up, have fun.”

“God no, don’t do this to me.” Jisung makes pleading eyes to Hyunjin and those around him.

“No can do, sorry,” the guy who explained the rules at the beginning of the game, Hoseok, actually looks a little apologetic, “you either do the dare or you refuse, but the penalty is to empty your glass. So you drink either way.”

“I hate everyone in this room.” His statement has the circle laughing as Jisung finally gives in and drinks. He curses the Jisung from five minutes ago who thought it was a good idea to fill his cup to the brim so he wouldn’t have to go refill it any time soon. When the content of his glass is gone, he pulls a grimace, drink suddenly too sweet because of how much he’s had of it. In his mind he’s already going through all the possibilities of what he can ask or dare whoever he chooses next. He settles on teasing Jooheon, who picked truth, about how he’s been eyeing Nayeon all evening. They both seem flustered with everyone’s attention is on them and Jisung feels really proud that he picked up on something like this to comment on.

It’s not long before he gets chosen again and he just sighs while going along with it, choosing truth this time.

“Since you’re probably a little more willing to talk right now, admit something that no one in this round knows.”

Jisung has something in mind immediately and even though it’s not something he tries to keep a secret (more like the opposite), these guys don’t really know him well. And who is Jisung to pass up the perfect opportunity to out himself.

“Listen closely, this is very important information,” by now everyone seems to be intrigued, waiting expectantly for what he says next, “I am, and I can’t stress this enough, very gay.”

The reactions are very mixed and honestly, Jisung revels in it. Most of the guys are laughing, he hears a snort from someone across from him but doesn’t bother looking and one of the girls even looks mildly disappointed which, even though he just established he doesn’t like girls and is the whole reason she has this reaction, flatters him a little.

Jisung is safe for the next few rounds and he’s having a lot of fun watching as chaos ensues. But then Hoseok gets picked and he turns to Jisung after successfully doing a very complicated dance move in their midst. Suddenly Jisung doesn’t feel so safe anymore, so he chooses truth again since it definitely had a better outcome than his first dare.

“I think we’re all curious about it, but nobody had the guts to ask yet. Who do you think is the most good-looking guy here?”

He can feel Hyunjin straightening his back next to him and tries his hardest not to laugh out loud, so he makes a show to look at every guy intently, starting from the one on his right so Hyunjin would be the last one he’d look at. To be honest, he does think Hyunjin is objectively very attractive and he doubts there’s anyone here that surpasses him in terms of beauty. He’s just doing it for the amusement and because the way Hyunjin expected to be picked was really funny.

Jisung’s thoughts come to a grinding halt when he locks eyes with the guy opposite him. It has to be the hottest guy he’s ever seen, with the way he’s looking at Jisung with a lazy smirk playing at his lips and his posture radiating confidence.

With the help of the alcohol in his system, he doesn’t hesitate to point it out. “Oh yeah, definitely him.”

Nobody seems to be surprised, a few sarcastic remarks ( _that’s new, we’ve never heard that before_ ) coming from some people.

“Come on Minho,” Jisung thinks he hears Hyunjin saying somewhere to his left, “why do you always get picked for these things?”

Jisung still watches the guy, Minho, as he directs his smirk at Hyunjin, suddenly playful and cocky.

“Some day you’ll just have to accept I’m hotter than you,” Minho says before he turns back to Jisung and winks at him. Jisung definitely doesn’t blush, it’s just the alcohol warming his cheeks.

The next few rounds pass in a blur and Jisung doesn’t quite remember any of the things other people had to do or say, because he’s been too busy eyeing Minho to really pay attention. It’s not like he’s doing it on purpose, his gaze just keeps going back to observe the older boy some more. At one point they make eye contact but when Minho raises an eyebrow at him and smirks, Jisung snaps his gaze away. God, he can already feel himself blush again.

After that, he tries his hardest to not look at Minho anymore to avoid getting caught. He ultimately fails, not only because he can’t control himself and Minho looks really hot but also because Minho seems to also pay more attention to him now that he realized that Jisung keeps looking at him.

Though eventually, Jisung is forced to pay attention again since Hyunjin flings himself into his side in a dramatic attempt to avoid getting picked.

Jisung sees him holding onto the vodka bottle in his hand a little tighter. “Dare but,” Hyunjin pleads as he looks at the boy sitting next to Minho, “Daehwi, please have mercy.”

Daehwi seems to be thinking hard about what he wants Hyunjin to do when Minho leans over and whispers something in his ear. Everyone’s interest is piqued when Daehwi starts laughing and turns to Minho to slap him on the shoulder.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Jisung turns to Sana and then back to Minho, just in time to see him wink at her in an exaggerated manner.

“You don’t even know what I said.”

“Listen up guys!” Daehwi successfully draws everyone’s attention to himself. “Hyunjin, I dare you to ask Jinyoung for his number.”

Jisung recognizes that name, he doesn’t live under a rock after all and Jinyoung was a fairly popular senior at their college. He didn’t see him anywhere in the room though so he wonders how on earth Hyunjin is supposed to fulfill his dare. Calling Jinyoung from someone else’s phone just so he can ask for his number seems a little dumb, even to Jisung.

Just like him, Hyunjin didn’t seem to find Jinyoung anywhere. “Where even- oh god. Oh no. Is that him?”

Jisung looks in the same direction as him, but still doesn’t see the senior anywhere. Unless-

“Lee Minho, I hate you. He’s literally making out with someone right now.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Jisung watches as Minho shrugs seemingly unbothered, but the way the corners of his mouth are slightly curled up gives away the underlying amusement.

“One of these days I’m literally gonna murder you.” Hyunjin glares at Minho one last time before standing up, putting his bottle next to Jisung’s cup on the floor.

He moves towards Jinyoung slowly, stopping just a few feet before him. Then he turns around and Jisung thinks he might’ve given up after all but then Hyunjin moves backwards, walking right into Jinyoung, successfully separating him from whoever he was making out with and gaining their attention. Jisung watches as Hyunjin bows at them, talking to them for a moment before pulling out his phone and handing it to Jinyoung.

When Hyunjin returns to the circle he’s bright red, grumbling as he sits down next to Jisung again.

“That was really clever,” Jisung tells him to hopefully distract him from his embarrassment.

It doesn’t seem to be working, and Hyunjin buries his face in his hands before mumbling out, “They asked me to join,” and Jisung really can’t help but laugh.

Hyunjin eventually moves on from the situation and continues with the game. Nobody is surprised when he picks Minho. “Payback time.”

“Oh, you know I like a challenge. Dare.”

Jisung startles out of his daydream (no, he definitely wasn’t absolutely mesmerized by the way Minho’s mouth forms the words coming out of it) when Hyunjin places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Jisung,” he apologizes and turns back towards the circle, continuing before Jisung can even ask what he’s sorry for. “I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with this cutie who called you hot.”

Jisung’s eyes widen when he processes the words, because that’s him, he’s the cutie who called Minho hot.

He watches Minho as he scoffs, standing up and making his way over to where Jisung is sitting. “And here I thought you were actually gonna ask me to do something difficult.”

Minho stops in front of Jisung, his smile fonder than it has been all evening as he holds out a hand for Jisung to take. “You in?”

“Sure.” It’s a no-brainer for Jisung, really, because who is he to say no to seven minutes in heaven with a hot boy. Even he himself is surprised with how easily he takes Minho’s hand. He refuses to acknowledge how his hand seems to fit perfectly into Minho’s as he’s pulled away from the cheering circle and towards the small walk-in supply closet attached to the kitchen.

It’s a bit cramped and Jisung almost stumbles over a bucket on the floor when he enters, had it not been for Minho who is still holding his hand. He lets go after helping Jisung steady himself though and closes the door, turning on the lights as well.

“We don’t have to make out,” Minho says as he lifts a hand to tug at the silver earring dangling from his ear that Jisung hadn’t noticed before. The light reflects in it as he lets it go again, moving lightly. Jisung can only tear his eyes away from it when Minho continues talking, gaze soft as he looks at Jisung. “We can just wait here until the time’s over.”

“Okay,” is what Jisung replies but to be honest he’s kind of disappointed. Minho is just being really considerate and Jisung is kind of in love.

Minho lifts his hand again to tug at Jisung’s earring this time, effectively stealing all the air from his lungs. And he thought Minho was hot all the way across from him in the circle but that’s nothing compared to seeing him this close.

“That reminds me.” He lifts his hand a little higher to Jisung’s hair and threads his fingers through it softly, messing it up a little. Jisung gets what Minho’s doing, he really does, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make his heart pound in his chest. A smile tugs at Minho’s lips.

Jisung notices how he has to tilt his head up just the slightest bit to look Minho in the eyes and how close they really are but just then Minho steps back to regard Jisung’s hair with a thoughtful expression.

“Ah, cute. Now it totally looks like I tugged at your hair while we made out.”

Jisung hasn’t said much since they got here but now that they are, he decides with the help of the alcohol in his system to just throw caution out the metaphorical window. “How do you even know I’d be into that?”

It’s amazing how the atmosphere instantly changes, with just a few words. Even Jisung is surprised at how flirty and confident he suddenly sounds but manages to not let it show on his face.

”Please, you totally are.” Minho smirks at him as he leans back against the door.

This time it’s Jisung that steps closer to Minho, getting all up in his space before he whispers, “Wanna find out?”

Minho’s eyes widen but he otherwise doesn’t hesitate to cradle Jisung’s face in his hands as he closes the distance between them.

Jisung thinks he might suddenly be literally in heaven instead of in a supply closet at a college party. The soft lips against his own make his knees weak, moving so delicately that he only notices the hand in his hair when it’s too late and Minho pulls lightly. It takes Jisung by absolute surprise and he doesn’t have it in him to stop the whine that escapes him at the sensation.

Minho leans back, obviously pleased at Jisung’s reaction. “Told you.”

And then he kisses Jisung again more eager this time, while he moves his free hand to Jisung’s waist to pull him closer. Wanting his hands out of the way, Jisung places them against the sides of Minho’s neck, lightly caressing the skin there. In return, Minho pulls at his hair again, a little harder this time and when Jisung can’t help but gasp, he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It leaves Jisung a little breathless in the best way possible.

Jisung grabs the fabric of Minho’s collar and presses his body closer to Minho’s. Though he fails in whatever he was trying to do because Minho didn’t expect the added weight against him all of the sudden and stumbles backwards, breaking their kiss.

He bumps right into the same bucket that had hindered Jisung when they first entered but manages to catch them once again before they fall to the floor. His grip on Jisung’s waist tightens in retaliation and Jisung thinks that it might bruise tomorrow.

That’s not what he’s focused on right now as he pouts, silently cursing himself for probably ruining the atmosphere due to his mishap. No wait, Jisung thinks then, it’s actually not his fault at all. He then glares at the real culprit where it lays on its side on the floor. As if that’s not pathetic enough he moves out of Minho’s grip to kick the bucket into a corner for good measure.

It’s like he had forgotten what the situation had been just moments before until he’s forcefully remembered of it by the sound of Minho laughing.

Jisung is nervous to look over, but is glad when he does because the sight of Minho clutching his stomach while laughing at what happened is downright adorable. Huh.

“You’re,” Minho manages to calm down before continuing, “holding a grudge against a bucket.” His grin is back, though less mischievous than it had been when there were others present.

Minho’s statement has Jisung pouting even more. “Stop making fun of me.”

He realizes that it doesn’t help him at all after Minho just coos at him and pinches his cheeks, keeping his hands there.

“Stop pouting and I’ll consider it,” Minho tries to put on a flirty expression by wiggling his eyebrows but he can’t quite stop the grin breaking through, “or I could just kiss you again.”

Jisung only rolls his eyes before shutting them, clearly giving the _go ahead_ signal for Minho to do exactly that. Minho doesn’t waste any time to lean in, though it’s more like a repeat of their first kiss, soft and careful.

“Hey, time’s up- oh woah.”

The sound of the door opening and someone talking promptly interrupts them and they separate to look at whoever just barged in.

It’s Hyunjin, standing there with his hand still on the handle, obviously at a loss for words as he stares back at them. Minho and Jisung use the time it takes for Hyunjin to recover to untangle themselves from one another, with Jisung trying and kind of failing to fix his hair to make it look at least a little more presentable.

“I didn’t think you’d actually kiss, but to be honest, with Minho I’m not surprised. Wouldn’t have pegged Jisung for the type though.”

Jisung recognizes by the amusement in his eyes that Hyunjin’s teasing is meant in a friendly way so he sticks his tongue out at him. Normally he wouldn’t do that to people he barely knows but figures it’s fine when Hyunjin giggles at his childish antics.

He makes another brave decision (perhaps the alcohol is still influencing him more than he originally thought) to take Minho by the hand and lead him past Hyunjin back to the group. When they approach them he slows down, not really sure what to do next. He doesn’t have to worry about it for too long though.

Apparently Minho senses his uncertainty and takes the lead, sitting down and tugging Jisung with him so he sits right by Minho’s side. He can faintly register the other people cheering as Hyunjin tells them what he just witnessed but gets distracted by Minho’s arm encircling his waist and turns to look at him.

“Is this okay?”, Minho asks quietly, only for Jisung to hear.

“Yeah,” he finds himself replying without having to think about it, because despite them only meeting tonight, Jisung feels safe with Minho.

He can’t help but think back to their shared kisses and unconsciously looks down at Minho’s lips at the thought. Jisung sees Minho trying to fight back a smile and looks back up into his eyes, suddenly feeling bashful at being so blatantly obvious.

“Jisung,” Minho says, “can I kiss you again?”

Replying with a nod, he whispers, “please,” before they both lean in.

Jisung can’t help but smile into the kiss, because kissing Minho might just be his new favorite thing to do.

“Thanks a lot Hyunjin.”

“Yeah, they’re making me feel extra single over here.”

“Literally fuck off, how was I supposed to know this would happen, stop bullying me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed; do leave kudos or a comment if you did! i have more fics planned for the future, so stay tuned.


End file.
